


Fireworks

by rubeanddodo



Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeanddodo/pseuds/rubeanddodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of smut with Rhett and Scarlett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on yahoo board and ff.net  
> Sadly I don't anything but I thank MM for giving us the most most amazing book of all time.

_This is a one-shot for the challenge that Bluesneak gave over at yahoo. Please be warned it is smutty and possibly is not appropriate for younger readers. My darling Black Cat did a wonderful job in betaing it for me and I thank her for it. I do hope you enjoy it._

**Fireworks**

"He had untiring energy for the dancing and parties she loved and an unending supply of coarse stories with which he regaled her on their infrequent evenings alone when the table was cleared and brandy and coffee before them." Gone with the Wind by Margaret Mitchell

 July 4th 1868

Scarlett and Rhett were enjoying a rare, quiet night at home. They had been invited to three parties and two balls that night and though they were considered to be Scallywags of the lowest form by the Old Guard, the Butlers were not so boorish as to join in the celebrations of Yankees on the anniversary of the fall of Vicksburg and the start of the battles that led to the siege of Atlanta. It was a day of sorrow for the old South and not one that any true Southerner wished to revel in. It was no longer thought of as the Day of Independence but the Day of Subjugation by the Northern aggressors.

Pork had cleared the dishes from their simple meal of chicken and rice with cream gravy and a rich coconut cake for dessert. Two bottles of German hock had been drunk and a third was sitting half empty in the sweating ice bucket. Pork returned with the heavy coffee tray.

"Woulds you be wanting anythin' else suh? " he asked politely.

"No, Pork, thank Cook for the meal. The cake was excellent." Rhett lit a cigar and drew on it. "I imagine you want to join in the celebrations."

"Not me's suh. I's just as happy t' go t' bed. Nothing much to selbrate as fars I's can see."

"Lock up the house, Pork. We can see to ourselves tonight." Rhett dismissed him for the night.

Scarlett lifted the heavy silver and glass coffee pot and poured out two cups, carefully replacing the pot on its silver stand with the warming candle. She passed one cup to Rhett and added two spoonfuls of sugar and heavy cream to her own cup, slopping a bit in the saucer as she stirred.

"Brandy, my dear?" Rhett offered as he went to the well-stocked liquor cabinet.

"I think I'd like creme de menthe tonight," Scarlett replied.

"I don't know how you can stomach it," Rhett scoffed, "It tastes like medicine."

"It's pretty." Scarlett smiled and angling for a compliment said, "The green matches my eyes, don't you think?"

Rhett ignored her hint and returned to the table with the brandy and liqueur. "To your health." he toasted.

The rich coffee was sipped and the level of the bottles went steadily lower as Rhett's stories became more risque. The night was muggy and still with no breeze flowing from the open windows. The room was scented with an acrid smell from the smudge pots burning outside to repel mosquitoes. Atlanta was in the midst of its summer's heat, which seemed to melt the statues in the square. Scarlett was dressed in a cool, cotton tea dress of jade green with cream lace accents; she had forgone both her corset and her stockings. Her hair was simply dressed in a neat plait down her back. Rhett, in deference to the weather, was without his jacket and wore an ice blue ascot with his cream watered-silk waistcoat and crisp white shirt.

Rhett had been entertaining Scarlett with another ribald story of his youth, causing her to laugh until tears rolled down her cheeks. Scarlett was feeling a bit fuzzy. She smiled over at Rhett and took in his good looks. He was so handsome. She tried to think if it was his proud straight nose or his sharp cheekbones that gave him the look of a pirate. She focused on his mouth. His white teeth flashed as he continued with a shocking story of a young man and a much older woman. Scarlett wished he would say pretty things about her.

"Hmmmm...", Scarlett sighed. She lifted her tiny glass and somehow missed her mouth, a few drops of the bright green liquid dribbled down her decolletage. Scarlett caught them with her finger and as she slowly licked them off, Rhett stopped talking. She tipsily looked up and smiled at him. "Sorry, please continue." she giggled.

Rhett took in a deep breath and he hypnotically watched as Scarlett unconsciously stroked her neck and collar bone. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

"You were saying Rhett? Something about a woman named Martha wanting to marry a boy named Jim."

Rhett continued with his story of the old wealthy widow who was desperately in love with her stable boy. Scarlett slipped off her little silk slippers and stretched out her foot. She inadvertently brushed against Rhett's calf. It felt nice. She began to rub his leg, pushing up the material of his pant leg, her toes curled into his calf, feeling the hardness of the muscle and the coarseness of the hair. She stretched her leg higher, moving up to his thigh.

"Hmmm." she sighed again. The feel of his firm leg warmed her. Softly, her foot rhythmically rubbed against the linen of his trousers.

"Scarlett.."

"Hmm, yes?" Scarlett seemed to be having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the feel of the thick, hard, saddle muscle of Rhett's thigh. Rhett grasped her tiny foot, stopping its upwards progress.

"Please excuse me," Rhett pushed back his chair and rose from the table. "I need to go wash my hands."

"What? Oh, of course." She smiled up at him. " Hurry back, I want to hear the end of the story."

She picked up her glass and tipped it towards her mouth, but it was empty. "How did that happen?'' she vaguely wondered. Scarlett stared at the candles, now burning low in the ornate candle holders and the rose buds spilling out from the crystal vase. An old song came to her and she started to hum the waltz. Standing unsteadily, she curtsied and began to dance about the room, her arms stretched out to her imaginary partner.

Rhett silently returned and sat in his chair. He liked it when Scarlett was tipsy, she would be freer with her kisses and more like the Scarlett of his fantasy. He watched as Scarlett whirled about the long dining room table. As she danced past him, he grasped her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Oh!" she gasped.

Rhett smiled, his teeth glittered wolfishly. "Hello."

"Hello to you, Captain Butler." Scarlett softly said. "Would you care to dance?"

Rhett stroked her flushed cheek. "I think the band has finished for the night."

"Has it?" Scarlett cocked her head, listening for the music. "So it has. Ah well."

Curling his hand around her small waist and the other behind her head, Rhett kissed Scarlett deeply, his lips were soft and insistent. He slid the small ribbon that bound her hair and pulled the braid loose, stroking the long silkiness and releasing the subtle scent of her cologne.

"Rhett, say something sweet to me." Scarlett coquettishly smiled at him, making her dimples deepen and her eyes widen.

"Hmm..." Rhett gazed at her lovely face, contemplating. "You have good strong teeth."

Scarlett lightly slapped him on his broad chest. "That sounds like I'm a horse you are thinking about buying!"

"I've already bought the horse, I just have to teach her to take the bit." "You are always so mean to me," Scarlett pouted. "I don't know why I put up with you!"

"Because I pay all your very large bills." Rhett laughed, "Alright Scarlett. Would you prefer - 'A man could fall into your eyes and die happy?' "

"It's better, not that I believe anything you say." Scarlett said pertly.

"Then why ask me?"

"I just want to pretend that you love..." Scarlett dipped her head down, embarrassed at even thinking such foolishness.

Rhett lifted her chin and gazed into her emerald eyes. "That I love you? " Rhett's eyes were deep and secretive. "Pretend all you want, Scarlett. It won't hurt anyone." He kissed her smoothly, sensuously, slowly. The familiar warmth rose in Scarlett's body.

"I wonder if your kisses would be different if you did love me." Scarlett said hazily.

"I doubt you would notice any change." Rhett murmured.

Scarlett stroked her fingers through Rhett's thick black hair, arranging his forelock across his brow. "I like it when your hair is a bit mussed. It makes you look more dashing. Promise me you will never go bald?"

"As long as you promise never to get fat."

"I'm not fat! " Scarlett fretted, "Do you think I am - I'm not - am I?"

"No, Scarlett," Rhett smiled, enjoying her flirtatious act. "You are suitably slim where it counts and delightfully rounded in all the right places." Rhett slowly ran his finger down her cleavage and pulled the ribbon holding the decolletage of her filmy dress. "Such as here." Rhett lowly growled.

His fingers gently stroked the fullness of her upper breast. Scarlett smiled, her vanity satisfied. Rhett smiled back at her as he fondled her softness. Watching her closely, Rhett tightly pinched her nipple causing Scarlett to gasp with delight. The first time Rhett had taken such liberties, Scarlett had been shocked. No man had ever treated her this way and yet she found she liked it, her body responded to his rough treatment of light spanks and small nips from his sharp teeth.

Marital relations were so different with Rhett. With Charles, it had been a bit of a painful blur and thankfully, quickly finished. Frank had been laborious. He would pant and pound away at her, banging his boney hips against her, the foulness of his breath from his rotten teeth wafting over her. She would keep her eyes tightly shut to try to block out the sight of his grey skin and tobacco stained whiskers. He sickened her. She remembered how she would concentrate on what order from the mill was due the following day, the following week and the following month. By then he was usually done with his obscenity, otherwise she would have had to think of the following quarter. And when it was over, she would get out of the sagging bed and scrub between her legs, trying not to cry. It had all been so disgusting.

But with Rhett it was all more of an adventure. She never knew what to expect. Sometimes he would take her hard and fast, startling in his power. At other times, he spent hours touching her, caressing her, languidly leading her towards the peak but never letting her reach it. When she would cry out in frustration, he would laugh and ask her what was wrong with the Lady Butler. Unlike with Frank, there was never a set day for their intimate times. Whenever and wherever Rhett chose, it could be first thing in the morning or when they were getting ready to go out to a party. In their dressing room, the bathing room and once in the gazebo out back, though that time Scarlett had been too nervous of being seen and did not allow things to go too far. Rhett had laughed and then ignored her for the better part of a week. It wasn't until the night of Aunt Pitty's little dinner party with Ashley, Melly and Dr. and Mrs. Meade that he had taken her again. That night he had left her with deep, red marks on her neck and breasts. She had to wear high necked gowns for the following three days and use vinegar to try and hide the 'love bites'. When Scarlett had berated him for it, he snidely said he was just branding that which was his and then he had kissed her in that way that made her forget why she was angry.

Rhett encouraged Scarlett to be an active participant in their intimacy. He taught her how to touch him and how to give herself into the tantalizing sensations. He gave her a new awareness of her body and the pleasure she could discover from it. Rhett bent his head and slowly ran his tongue down between her breasts, tasting the mint from the spilled liqueur. Scarlett tilted her head back to give him easier access and stroked her nails over his scalp. Slowly, pulling the light material of her dress aside, Rhett's hand traveled up Scarlett's shapely bare leg. Pausing, he grazed the tender spot at the back of her knee, knowing how it aroused her.

As he had long suspected, Scarlett had a primitive lust for love making, for all her pretences at modesty. All she had needed was someone to show her the way to the pleasure of intimacy. He enjoyed discovering which part of her body responded to what kind of touch from him. With a moan, Scarlett pulled at Rhett's head, making him rise up from her breasts so she could kiss him, her lips pressed on his, her tongue boldly darted between his teeth. The kiss became more intense as if each wanted to become the master of the other. Rhett smiled inwardly The silk of her pantaletes ruffled under his hand as he gradually moved higher up Scarlett's leg. Her flesh was firm and round. He parted open her thighs, so he could stroke the extreme softness of her skin, his hand moved to the opening of her pantaletes. He felt the dampness and began to tease her secret spot, increasing her wetness. Scarlett groaned. Pushing his head against the tall back of the armless chair, she nipped his upper lip as she untied his ascot and pulled at his shirt studs. Opening the crisp shirt and pulling it wide, her small hand threaded through the tangle of his thick chest hair and her sharp nail drew circles around his nipple as she sucked on the lobe of his ear.

"Stand up, Scarlett." Rhett said huskily as he shifted her upright and then turned Scarlett away from him. Adjusting his clothing, Rhett pulled up the filmy material of Scarlett's gown and then holding Scarlett's hips, he eased her on to him.

"Ahh," Scarlett breathed out. Rhett waited a moment to give Scarlett the chance to accustom herself to him being in her. He gently stroked her wetness and listened to her soft panting. Slowly, he started to raise and lower her until she responded instinctively. Holding on the edge of the table, Scarlett wrapped her legs around Rhett's hard calves to give herself better leverage. Rhett's fingers continued to skim her most sensitive spot while he caressed her breast, her perspiration making her skin slick. Scarlett rose up, almost to the tip before slowly sinking down, groaning with the pleasure of him. She could feel Rhett's warm breath against her back, hear his low, indistinguishable murmurs. She felt the fullness of him in her and the tightness grew in her belly. She rose again, the sensations tantalizing her core. Her rhythmic movements gradually became shorter and swifter. Her little groans and whimpers of delight, louder. Rhett moved his hands back to her hips and tightened. Holding firmly, he pushed up against her, making Scarlett call out his name. "Rhett, please..." They both moved harder, faster. Thought was vanquished, instinct ruled their bodies as they fought towards the peak. Working together, their bodies combining, with gasps and groans, they pulled and pushed until a sudden rush enveloped them and both reached the final release.

The pulsating of their bodies slowed as each savoured in the quiet euphoria. Scarlett relaxed back against Rhett's chest. She could feel the her body still quivering with sensation. Rhett stroked her hair and tenderly kissed the back of her neck.

"Maybe we should go upstairs now." Scarlett sighed. All she wanted to do was to stay still, her head was spinning.

"I have an idea that may please you, my dear." Rhett whispered. Gently, Rhett lifted her to her feet and buttoned his trousers. Scarlett stood smiling, her eyes softly open, she slightly wavered on her feet as if in a beautiful dream. Rhett pulled the ice bucket from it's stand and left the wine bottle on the table. He smiled contently down at Scarlett. Gathering her up against him, he gently led her up the long staircase to her bedroom.

The following morning broke hotter than the Kitchen of Hell. Rhett woke with a self-satisfied smile and started to whistle an old sea shanty as he went to the bathing room. Two hours later Scarlett painfully struggled to consciousness with a blinding headache and a vow to never drink Creme de Menthe ever again.

************

A bit of Bella trivia for you to add to you cocktail party chatter - Vicksburg did not celebrate the Fourth of July until 1945. Now can you all imagine what Pork would have thought when he came into the dining room and found the wine bottle on the table, no doubt having left a ring on the table, Scarlett's slippers under the table and then the wine bucket up in Scarlett's bedroom! Hope she paid her servants well.


End file.
